


Bus Crash~ Septiplier

by Septiplier_Away



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bus Crash, Jackiplier, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, marksepticeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_Away/pseuds/Septiplier_Away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a bus crash in the middle of nowhere.<br/>No cops.<br/>No ambulances.<br/>There were no survivors.<br/>Except two.<br/>Mark Fischbach and Jack McLoughlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bus moved continuously forward, a slight breeze seeping in and out of the windows. Noise hit my ears suddenly, and I soon realized everyone had started screaming. Curious as to what was happening, I lifted my head from it's glued attention on my sketchbook, where quite a few drawings were kept inside. When I looked out the window I saw the bus immediately swerve and go toward the ditch. By instinct, I grabbed the closest thing to me and held on for my dear life, hoping I would survive this ordeal. My body jutted forward and hit the ground, therefore also hitting my head and blacking me out.

I soon woke up from the darkness, but my eyes were still closed, as I was terrified as to what I would see if I opened them. But, noticing it would be very difficult to exit the bus and call for help with closed eyes, I reluctantly opened them. I was laying atop the back of the seat in front of the original one I was sitting in. My vision was blurry, so I rubbed my eyes to get any dust or dirt out. Once opening me eyes again, I realized I had clear vision once again. I looked around the bus, and all I saw was injured bodies. I pushed myself off of the gray tinted seat and tried standing up, but automatically found myself falling back into my original position. I tried this again, but the outcome repeated.

After several different tries, I decided to use a different tactic. I put one hand forward, laying it on the seat in front of me. Then a leg. Soon enough, I was crawling across the tops of seats, occasionally looking down at the ground in search for breathing bodies. Once reaching the front seat, I had almost thought I was the lone survivor. But then, I heard a gasp behind me. My head turned back to look for the source. There was a boy, probably around 17 years old, rubbing his forehead. He had midnight black hair and chocolate brown eyes, quite appealing to the eye. He soon looked at me, his eyes full of curiosity and worry.

" What happened?"

" I don't know much. What I do know is that the bus crashed. I looked around and it appears we're the only survivors."

He nodded and looked down. I walked over to him to see him staring at his phone. The screen was black, and presuming it was sleeping, I slowly grabbed it from the dirty ground and held the power button, hoping for his lockscreen to appear. Seeing my efforts, he spoke up.

" It's dead."

I sighed and gave him back his phone, walking back to my bag.

" Well, knowing both of our phones are dead, we should probably try to find an exit so we can contact people."

The man nodded once again. There was an awkward silence between us while we searched for a possible escape route.

" Hey! I think I found something!"

I heard from across the bus. Looking over, I saw him fidgeting with the back door of the bus. 

" It's locked, you know that, right?"

" I'm aware. I know how to lock pick."

" Oh."

With curiosity, I moved closer to him and watched his process, hoping to learn about this. I knelt down beside him and tried to get a closer look. Finally, he smirked and took his hands off of the lock, almost immediately putting his hands on the handle. He pushed down and forward, and the door opened.

" See? Told ya'!"

" Yeah."

I chuckled and looked down at the ground, only now realizing how high the bus actually was. I gulped as I watched him jump down lightly, his feet landing and making an indent in the grass. I wanted to jump just as gracefully as he did, but I felt as if I couldn't. My legs felt like jelly and my heart was beating a million miles a minute. I felt on verge of a panic attack. The man below me smiled and grabbed my hand, which surprised me. I jutted a little backwards, but soon went back to my original position. My vision went blurry for a moment, as I realized he had lifted me down. He automatically put me down on the ground and reached his hand out.

" The name's Mark. Mark Fischbach."

I took his hand and shook it nervously.

" Uhm.... Jack. Jack McLoughlin."


	2. Tap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tap, tap, tap.  
> The voices are back.

"So, Jack, huh?" Mark asked innocently. This innocence was unknown to Jack who was now suddenly annoyed.

"Yes, my name is Jack. And yours is Mark. We were just in a crash. These are all obvious facts." Jack spat, stepping onto the concrete road, his cheap Walmart™ sneakers making a tapping noise against it. This noise, combined with the noise coming from Jack's mouth, annoyed the taller.

"Look, if you're going to be fucking rude, then you can walk around this town by yourself. Be respectful to strangers." Mark spoke like an experienced mother to Jack, even with the menacing frown and the point of the finger.

"Go to hell."

Mark stepped up onto the concrete and started to walk in the opposite direction. Jack watched the boy walk and waited a moment. He listened to the tapping of Mark's expensive Nike™ basketball shoes against the concrete.

Tap, tap, tap.

Jack liked the sound at the moment. He appreciated it like he would appreciate a good song or a good book.

Tap, tap, tap.

The tapping started out soft, like the soft sound of the mist setting on a garden hose. Like the soft sound of a fan whirring in your room. 

Tap, tap, tap.

The tapping started to get louder. Surely it wasn't in real life but, in Jack's mind, it was starting to become excruciatingly annoying. He realized Mark was quite far away from him so he decided to start walking.

Tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap.

Now the sound was like screeching in Jack's ears. He wanted the sound to stop.

Tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap.

"Hey Jack, look over in the forest, there's a few deer."

Jack winced and almost fell on the ground. It sounded like someone was screaming. It sounded like a building, an apartment building burning down. Everybody is home that day. Everybody. Nobody escapes the dreaded fire.

Tap, tap, tap.

The tapping quieted down. Mark had stopped walking. Jack walked up to Mark so that he was close enough to see what Mark was seeing. He looked out into the forest. Those were indeed some deer he was seeing.

Now, silence.

Jack was uncomfortable with the silence. He wanted to speak but knew that speaking would scare away the deer. Mark smiled gently when he looked at the brunette beside him.

"I hate the trees." Mark suddenly spoke.

The deer ran away. Jack's eyes narrowed and he looked up at Mark, sighing. "Why, though?"

"Well, I..." Mark started, then shook his head. "Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Bad memories?"

Mark looked away, not responding. The breeze glided through the skies, creating a chill air.

"Did someone break up with you here?" Jack asked.

Mark's eyes widened in shock. That's exactly what happened. How did Jack know?

"How did you know that?"

"If there's anybody who knows about bad memories, it'd be me." 

Mark nodded and turned away from the forest, starting to walk again.

Tap, tap, tap.

It's back. The tapping.

Jack hated that noise but, added to it by walking alongside Mark.

Tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap.

Mark started talking about the scenery. Jack cursed in his head but responded to Mark's little speeches every time.

Tap-tap-screeching, tap-screeching-tap, screeching-tap-tap.

Jack hated this noise. He also loved this noise.

This noise reminded him of home.


End file.
